Scientists have discovered that a detectible increase in the blood content of superficial mucous membrane occurs proximate cancerous and precancerous lesions in the colon relative to the blood content of healthy tissue as described in, for example, R K Wali, H K Roy, Y L Kim, Y Liu, J L Koetsier, D P Kunte, M J Goldberg, V Turzhitsky and V Backman, Increased Microvascular Blood Content is an Early Event in Colon Carcinogenesis, Gut Vol. 54, pp 654-660 (2005), which is incorporated by reference herein. This phenomenon is referred to as early increase in blood supply (EIBS).
Relying on this phenomenon, it has been discovered that it is possible to predict an area of potential abnormality based on early increase in blood supply (EIBS) in the area of abnormality. Further, it has been discovered, that by using a probe applying collimated light to an area of interest, and detecting the amount of absorbed and reflected light it is possible to provide information to a clinician to guide an endoscope to detect a possible abnormality in vivo without an invasive procedure. Such techniques have been described for example in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/937,133 filed on Nov. 8, 2007, entitled “Blood Content Detecting Capsule”, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, which is incorporated by reference herein.
However, particular types of optical blood content sensors require contact between the detection sensors and the mucosa of the underlying tissue for accurate detection of blood content. When a gap is present between these detection sensor types and the tissue of interest, a reduced amplitude of light interacted with the illuminated tissue will be received by the sensor and may be of little value in detecting abnormalities. Accordingly, in order to improve the likelihood that an abnormal area of tissue will be detected, it is important to ensure that the measurement sensor remains in contact with the tissue under investigation. Prior contemplated configurations have not addressed this issue. As a result, areas of abnormality may be missed or not detected with such systems.